


Not your average Hallmark Movie

by buckyboy (orphan_account)



Series: Not Your Average Hallmark Movie [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America :Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Ambitious Reader, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Italian!Reader, Peter Parkerx Stark!Reader, Peter is a sweetie, Stark!Reader, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckyboy
Summary: Everyone would think that being Tony Starks daughter would be a life to live. Luxurious house, expensive clothes, a lifestyle that girls from all over the world would envy. Wrong. You aren’t just Tony’s daughter, you’re also his co-worker. Fighting alongside your dad and your best friend is hard, but when you fall for a certain spider, it just might get a little harder.





	1. Chapter 1: Guilty!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. This is My first fic on AO3. I'll update as often as possible, but I won't make any promises. Plz read and review!

Everyone would think that being Tony Starks daughter would be a life to live. Luxurious house, expensive clothes, a lifestyle that girls from all over the world would envy. Wrong. You aren’t just Tony’s daughter, you’re also his co-worker. You were born with superhuman abilities. You read minds, you can control he elements, and you are an avenger. The youngest to be exact. You woke up every morning, got changed, just like any other girl, but then you went downstairs and got greeted by seven smiling faces.

            “Mornin’ kiddo” Your dad walked past you and gave you a quick side hug.

            “Hey.” You sighed and headed straight to the refrigerator. You could have the worlds biggest fridge and still not find anything to eat.

            “What’s wrong Y/N?” Natasha, the closest thing you had to a mother asked you, worried.

            “I start school today.” You had never been to a public school before, but you were pretty sure you knew how it went. Seniors shoving freshman into lockers, the geeks, the jocks, the peps, the nerds, the same things you had seen in every high school movie you had ever seen, and you would be damned if school was nothing like the way it was portrayed on television.

            Bucky gave you a smile of merely pity. “Aww, is the littlest Avenger not ready to go to school with the big dogs?” He was always calling you that, and nothing annoyed you more. You walked around and sat next to him, punching him hard on his human arm. “Ow! Tony! Your daughters abusing me!” He pouted.

            “I would be too.” He responded nonchalantly. You giggled pulled out your phone, checking the time.

            “So, how is this gonna go?” You asked your father. He had arranged your schedule, so school would be easier. He sat down across from you on a barstool and rubbed his goatee.

            “Well, you remember Peter, right?”

            Your eyes shot up from your phone and lit up at the mention of his name. Peter Parker was a kid, 15, who hung out at the tower a lot, seeing as he was supposed to be becoming an Avenger along side you. “Y-yeah, why?”

            Your dad noticed the excitement mentioning him gave you. “Well, since you guys are gonna be on the same team, I figured he ought to get to know you better as soon as possible. He’s in all your classes except one. Your electives are P.E. and Spanish. Peter’s gonna help you with everything and anything. All your teachers and the principal know about your,” He paused to do air quotes, “situation, and I told them that if you had to leave class immediately I would let you know using this.” He slid a small black box toward you, and you looked from it to him, confused. You opened the box apprehensively and pulled out its contents. It was an earpiece the shade of your skin.

            “Nice! So, if you ever need anything you’ll just call?” He nodded and smiled.

            “Peter should be here soon, I gotta get him his new suit, then Happy’s gonna drop both of you off at school. Capiche?” You nodded and smiled, silently thanking him. Just then the doorbell rang. Your heart skipped two beats. _Peter?_

            “I’ll get it!” You called as you ran to the door. As you swung it open you were pleasantly surprised to see, not Peter unfortunately, but the King of Wakanda instead. “Oh! Your majesty!” You bowed dramatically, and he chuckled.

            “Y/N, you can get up, I already told you to call me T’challa.”

            You up righted yourself but curtseyed still. “Sorry! So, what are you doing here? Don’t you have, like, a kingdom to manage?”

            “Wow, eager to get rid of me?” T’challa glided past you into the tower, smiling. “I’m here on vacation, I have to pick up my suit, and your father owes me breakfast because he lost a bet.” You caught up with him and walked back into the foyer.

            “Why?”

            “Because he bet that he was richer than me. Now, I am not an envious man, but a bet is a bet, and he owes me breakfast.”

            “…So, your richer than my dad?”

            He shrugged and smiled “Guilty!”

            As the two of you entered the room everyone greeted T’challa.

           “Hey!” Bucky began “Look what the cat dragged… look at the cat the dragged... look at-”

            T’challa put up a hand and stopped him from talking. “Just stop while your ahead.”

Everyone laughed. As the conversation picked up, JARVIS called out your name.

            “Miss Stark, Happy is waiting for you in the lobby with Mr. Parker. Master Stark ordered me to tell you that he would be picking you up today after school.”

            “Alright. Thanks, Jarv. Bye everyone!” You swung your backpack over your shoulder and head to the elevator, followed by a chorus of “Later kid” and “Good luck sweetie” s.

You strutted out the front door of the Stark building and Happy smiled, ironic, considering his name was given to him to reflect his personality, him being a little salty that is. “Good morning Miss Stark. You took a break from texting Peter and letting him now you were there and greeted Happy in return. Happy opened your door for you and you climbed into the car. Peter looked up from his phone and a luscious brown curl fell onto his face, sending a surprising shock through your body. “Hey!” Peter scooted over on the seat and made room for you. You smiled and pushed you Y/H/C hair out of your face. You sat down and texted him.

            “What’s up with Happy?”

            “IKR? It’s like he’s a different person.”

            “Maybe we should ask him about it.”

            “Nah.” You look out the window and thought about school.

            “So,” Your fingers glided across the screen. “What’s Midtown like?”

            “You ever seen Napoleon Dynamite?”

            “Yeah?

            “Yeah, basically that, but with less tater tots and more nerds.”

            You laugh out loud “Unfortunately.” You replied.

            “All right,” Happy chimed in as Peter stole a glance at you, that seemed to be laced with…admiration? “We’re here.” The two of you got out of the car. “Have a good one Y/N!” Happy smiled again and waved at you as you walked up the steps of the school.

            “Bye Happy!” Peter called after him. Happy frowned and drove away, you couldn’t hold in a chuckle.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Play Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can’t believe I didn’t abandon this project immediately after starting it! Welp, here’s chapter two. Things get a little tense, Flash gets beat- wait, I’ll just let you read it! Enjoy! Oh also, I definitely got the descriptions of the inside of the tower totally wrong, but I don’t care. If you need help with the insert text just ask me about it.

Fast forward a few weeks, it’s 3rd period, gym class. Luckily you had this class with Peter. The boys and girls gyms were combined, so all the boys and girls did the same thing at the same time. The thing everyone was doing was wrestling. Of course. You and MJ, one of Peter’s friends were hiding under the bleachers when your name was called. “Wrestling at this school is more like regular fighting. Coach doesn’t even care about curriculum, he just wants to smell blood.” MJ  


“I am not going out there.” MJ laughed and pushed you out from under the bleachers.  


When she saw the look of absolute betrayal on your face, she said “Hey, you gotta get a feel of this school somehow. Good luck!” You groaned and hobbled over to the mat.  


“Y/F/N STARK!” The coach blared out of the megaphone in his hands, unnecessarily loudly. “Your challenger shall be…” he paused and looked around for a moment. “EUGENE THOMPSON!” The gym roared in excitement, watching Flash step up to plate, like a brigade of angry Spartans watching a minotaur fight a warrior.  


“So, this is Petey’s lame excuse for a girlfriend! Well, I’m glad I get the opportunity to beat you up, Y/N.” Chills rolled down your spine as he said your name. You barely knew this guy, he had no right to say your name like that.  


“Well, Flash, if I’m Peter’s lame excuse for a girlfriend, then Flash is a lame excuse for a name.” The crowd erupted in a bout of “oohs”. Your eyes shifted to the crowd to find a very red Peter Parker. “Bring it.” The coach blew his whistle and the fight began. Flash went for your abdomen, but you went under, even lower than he, lifted him up on your shoulders and threw him on the ground. He got back up in a matter of seconds however, stunned at how easily you had taken him out. He swung for your left side, but you dodged and countered to his right. “HA!” You laughed audibly. You gave him a swift uppercut and grasped onto his shoulders, thrusting your knee hard into his crotch. The crowd absolutely lost it. Ned and Peter were screaming at this point, Peter wooing and throwing his fist into the air. Flash fell to the ground and winced loudly in pain. Once the crowd was quiet, he tried to get up, but you pinned him down with your foot.  


“Lame excuse for a girlfriend huh? Well, I think you’re a lame excuse for a fighter. Next time you talk a big game, you might wanna try and live up to the expectations you set. You got that?” He nodded viciously and held back a tear or two. “Now you know what I’m capable of. So play nice.” You moved your foot and let him struggle too stand as the crowd erupted in, not cheers and shouts, but applause. They watched every move you made as you walked over to Peter.  


“Y/N, that was amazi-” You grabbed him by his gym shirt collar and pulled him to you. The crowd exploded as you pulled him into a passionate but chaste kiss. As the bell rang for lunch, you pulled away from him slowly, taking in his scent and smiling. “So…” He said unaware of how to continue the statement. You smiled hard. 

“Go get changed and meet me at the water fountains.” You ran off to the girls locker room and blushed fiercely as MJ called after you.  


>< “What. Was. That?!” Michelle sat on a bench and queried, grinning viciously. You pulled your clothes out of your locker and smiled harder, blushing ferociously.  


“I don’t know!” You giggled for the first time in a long time. “Like, I’m an Avenger. I don’t do romance and stuff. But after the fight, I saw him smiling, and he was so happy and-” You turned around and leaned on the lockers. “I just knew. It was weird, like in that moment I could only think about kissing him.” You could not stop smiling.  


“Well, I’m happy for you, Stark.” Once you had finished changing you finally found a reason to stop smiling.  


“Oh my god.” You put a hand over your mouth. Michelle got up and gave you a concerned look.  


“What, what is it?”  


“My dad is gonna kill him." After a brief moment of silence, you and MJ start laughing hysterically as you exited the locker room. Peter was by the water fountains where you told him to be, Ned had already left for lunch. When you saw him, you noticed his eyes sparkle a little bit as they turned from his phone to your Y/E/C eyes. He smiled instantly, and you couldn’t help but reflect his actions. 

“Hey.”  


“Hey.” The two of you stood mere inches apart, not saying anything, just getting lost in each other’s eyes.  


“Hey! Im gonna…go!” MJ called as she ran out of the gym. The two of you laughed and resumed your prior session.  


“So…”  


“So…”  


“So…”  
“Perhaps so can be our always.” You rolled your eyes so hard it hurt, leaving Peter in a fit of laughter. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Are we like, a thing now?” You couldn’t even respond. He was so cluelessly adorable sometimes. Instead, you pulled him into yet another kiss, except this one was more soft and peaceful. When you pulled away he smiled softly and grabbed you by your waist pulling you closer. “We should go.” You nodded and felt a rush of excitement flow to your head. He pulled you onto his back and insisted on giving you a piggyback ride to the cafeteria. You got in line, got your food, then found some seats on the pavilion with MJ and Ned. After a sickening amount of silence, Ned decided to try and break the ice. “So…”  


Michelle slammed her hands on the table, annoyed at the awkwardness of the situation. “Ok, can we just address the elephant in the room already?” Peter chuckled and tightened his hold on your hand under the table slightly, a gesture so simple yet so complex and adorable.  


“What elephant?” He smiled at them both innocently.  


“Uh, maybe the fact that you guys made out in the middle of the gym!”  


“Ok,” you stepped in. “First of all, making out is a stretch, and second of all-” Your train of thought was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice in your ear.  


“I got this Steve! Oh, hey kid, what’s up?”  


“I’m fine, what’s wrong?” You pressed your finger into the crook of your ear to respond. MJ and Ned looked at you confused.  


“Dude, what are you doin-” Peter shot them a look letting them know they needed to be quiet, so she could hear.  


“Oh, um nothing, but we’ve got a special mission coming up in a few weeks and we have to start training soon.”  


“How soon?”  


“Like, now.” You grabbed your backpack and nodded towards Peter.  


“We gotta go, Now.” He grabbed his stuff and left the table with you.  


“Wait, where are you going?” Ned stood up and tried to follow you.  


“I’ll text you!” You called behind you. The two of you speed walked past the principal and gave her a “we have to leave right now, and we won’t be back for a while” kind of look. She understood immediately and let the two of you rush out the door. You took a cab to the tower, Peter suggested giving you a ride while you hung onto him as swung around the city, but you said it was best to protect his identity. You rushed into the elevator with him in tow and quickly began to stretch.  


“You know,” Peter began “I really like you.” You smiled.  


“Yes, I know.”  


“But what are we gonna do about your dad?”  


You chuckled at how adorable he was when he was concerned. “Don’t worry.” You stopped stretching and grabbed his hand, intertwining your fingers together. “He can do whatever he likes. He’s not getting me away from you.”  


“Heh, yeah…Hey can we just address how amazingly cliché this is right now?”  


“I know right? Like MJ and I were talking about when I first kissed you and I swear to god, it was so Hallmark movie, it was disgusting.” He laughed, which led you to noticing how much you loved his laugh.  


“A Hallmark movie all our own.” You smiled as you both turned to face each other.  


“What would I do without you?” You queried.  


He pretended to think about it for moment, then replied. “Crash and burn.” Leaving you giggling. You leaned together and kissed, passion flowing in between the two of you. You felt safer then ever in his arms, and never wanted to leave. That safety didn’t last too long however. Ding. The elevator door opened, revealing the two of you to a room full of Avengers.  
The two of you hadn’t even noticed that the door was opened until Tony cleared his throat. 

“Mr. Parker, may I speak to you in private?” It wasn’t much of a question. The two of you went red and were overcome with fear. Peter nodded abruptly and left the elevator, abandoning you. Tony let him walk away as he pointed an angry finger at you. “I will get to you later.” You stepped out of the elevator regrettably and leaned your head on the closed door. Balls.  


“Well,” Clint spoke up, trying to thaw the permafrost layer surrounding the atmosphere. “as long as you use protection.” You blushed an even deeper shade of red and bounded off to your bedroom. You slammed the door behind you and sighed deeply, allowing yourself to slide to the ground, back on the door.  


“FRIDAY,” you piped up.  


“Yes Miss Stark?”  


“Where are they?”  


“Mister Parker and the boss are currently in the laboratory. Should I alert them of your arrival?”  


“NO! I mean, uh, no thank you, just broadcast the live feed of the that room.”  


“Yes Madam.”She did as she was told and you averted your gaze from your Y/F/C sneakers and to the wall, where FRIDAY was projecting the camera footage.  


“Alright kid, I’m gonna be blunt,” your father began, “I don’t want you with my daughter.” Peter’s face fell slowly, his heart on the verge of shredding. “But not because I don’t like you. I don’t like anyone with my daughter. But it’s not my decision.” Tony noted how his expression rose almost immediately as he continued. “She really likes you apparently, but I guess I’m just a little shook up. My daughter. Dating. Boys.” Woah there friend, you might want to slow down. “I give you my consent, but don’t do anything she doesn’t want to do, and if you hurt her I will literally kill you. Like, literally. Capiche?”  


“Y-Yes Mr. Stark, I promise I will never do anything to purposefully hurt her and I will protect and take care of her and love her an-” Tony raised his hand for him to stop talking.  
“Just, don’t do anything stupid. Please.” He pleaded. “Now get outta here.” Peter smiled viciously and ran off to his room.  


You heard him bounding up the stairs and opened your door wide for him and stood in the doorway, the two of you had rooms next to each other. “Hey, is everything o-” Without warning, he picked you up and spun you around. “AH! PETE!” He chuckled and let you down, not removing his arms from your waist. “So, I’m guessing everything’s okay." He nodded quickly and kissed you. He removed his arms from their perch on your waist and turned around, squatting, inviting you to get on his back, giving you a piggyback ride down the stairs and into the living room. Once again facing a room of Avengers, you were no longer embarrassed, considering your Dad already granted his blessing. However, you seem the only confident one. Peter turned a sickly shade of green as soon as he noticed the Avengers all eyeing him like prey.  


“Peter,” Natasha said, calmly “may we speak to you?” He let you down and nodded. “In private.” Wanda smiled at you in pity as you were forced to leave the room, mumbling under your breath in confusion. Peter sat down on the ottoman, ready, {not ready} for the Avengers to give him hell.


	3. Chapter 3: ...Linda Carter Spin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is kind of just filler, but I needed something to keep he story together while I throw in some conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lowkey boring and you can skip it if you want but there is some Peter fluff in it so...I know my work is boring, but I'm gonna start writing more interesting work soon, I swear. Also when you have the time, PLEASE read Summer Brings Solace by astralbarnes. I read it last night and I was up really late reading it and I was astounded by how amazing it was.

As Peter sat in the living room, he pondered who he was surrounded by. Two soldiers, an assassin, a witch, an archer, and Sam. Ok, so as long as he played his cards right, he wouldn’t die. “Peter, would you like to tell us what we saw in that elevator?”  


Peter coughed and held back the lump in his gullet. “Well uh, I- hah, you see, I can explain, I was-”  


“You were shoving your tongue down my little sister’s throat, that’s what you were doing.” Bucky spat out. Wanda gave him a protestant but timid glare, mouthing the words “unnecessary”.  


“James Buchanan Barnes!” Natasha snapped at him.  


“I’m sorry Tash, but was I all that wrong?” The Avengers didn’t let out any sign of disagreement.  


“Guys,” Peter defended himself “I know it looks pretty bad but, I-I really like her. And she likes me. I already promised Tony that I wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to do and that I would protect her an-”  


“We understand that,” Steve chimed in “But it’s our job to protect her as well.” That’s Steve “mom with a killing” Rogers for you.  


“And scaring the hell out of you,” Clint added, “Just happens to be a part of it.”  


Natasha rolled her eyes. “Look kid, we’ve got nothing against you, but if you hurt her, you be in for more than a beating. Understood?” Peter nodded vigorously. “Alright good. Now, go get dressed we’re leaving for a mission in,” she stopped to look at her watch, “20 minutes.”  


Peter stood and walked down the hallway, met by you. “Hey,” you said, putting a hand on his chest, stopping him and noticing the hurt in his expression. “What happened?”  


“Nothing. We have a mission in twenty minutes. Get dressed.” He took your hand off his chest and walked past you. You were pretty pissed off. He was being unnecessary.  


“Peter wait…” He bounded toward his room. “Hey!” You shouted angrily. “What the hell’s the matter with you?”  


“No one on this team trusts me! I know, I’m definitely being really petty and I’m sorry about that, but the only thing that happened was them learning we’re together an-and I’ve already had like, four lectures today! What does that say about how they feel about me as a person? I mean like, how are they gonna trust me on missions?” Your face softened and your eyes filled with pity.  


“Oh, Pete…” You walked towards him and hugged him. “They trust you, believe me, they do, they just, Peter, I’m the closest thing they have to a child, so they’re just really, I mean, really, protective of me. I’m sorry. About all of this.” He leaned his head down into your shoulder and took a deep breath, taking in your scent, smiling. “Peter?”  


“Hm?” His voice tickled your skin with vibrations.  


"Can I go change now?” You chuckled as he lifted his head and gave you a quick peck on the lips. You trail your fingertips across his as you continued down the hall to change. You opened the door to your room and closed it behind you. “Fri, play my motivation playlist please.”  


“Yes Ma’am.” She obeyed as Beyoncé’s “Formation” began. Hey, it was mainstream, but it was also Beyoncé. You threw open the closet door and placed your hand on the fingerprint scanner, opening the secret compartment containing your sui-  


“FRIDAY,” You began to panic slightly, “Where is my suit?”  


“Master Stark has it in his lab, running diagnostics.”  


“Send a message,” You paced slightly “‘What the hell are you doing to my suit old man?’ And deliver it exactly like that.”  


“Yes Ma’am.” Friday responded apprehensively. “Mr. Stark ordered to reply as follows ‘Why don’t you come done here and see?’ Should I alert him that you’re on your way?”  


“Please.” You made your way to the elevator and eventually to the lab. “Dad, what are you doing?” Your suit, complete with its black body slip, long plum cape, rose gold belt, and brown boots stood on a dress form atop Tony’s table. Every time you saw it, it was like finding the perfect wedding dress over and over again.  


“Oh right, you know that freaky invisible thing you do?”  


“…Yes?”  


“Ok, so grab the sleeve and try to do it.” You apprehensively stepped toward the table and grabbed the sleeve tightly. When Tony nodded, you followed his orders and attempted to turn invisible. Just as soon as you did so, the suit disappeared along with you. You dropped the sleeve quickly and gasped. “I know, right? So, it has features on the sleeve cuffs, like…” Your dad began explaining the upgrades as best to his ability, but knowing you would figure it out, you ignored him.  


“Um, Dad, this is all great, but we only have ten minutes to get out of here.” His eyes widened as he pressed a button on his watch, releasing your outfit from the dress form. “Thanks dad.” You gave him a quick salute and bounded quickly out the door. To save time, you just teleported to your bedroom instead of wasting time with the elevator. As soon as you were there, you grabbed the sleeve cuff and turned on its small screen. “Toxic shock, tsunami, blow us all away, Let it Grow,” You read aloud, observing the features, all given cheesy names tied with the elements by your father. “…Linda Carter Spin?” You pressed the button, as the screen read “SPIN” in big purple letters. You did so, and as soon as you spun back around, you were fully clothed. You looked in your mirror and saw that it was on. “What, how the, wait-” Peter leaned into the doorway.  


“Hey, um, we’re about to lea-” He stopped and gazed at you in admiration. He had on his suit, his mask in his hand. “You look…wow” You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck.  


“You don’t look too bad yourself, Spider-boy.”  


“Y’know,” He started, “I’ve always wondered why you chose the name Calypso?”  


“Well,” You removed your arms from his neck and patted his chest. “I guess we’ll never know.” You strutted past him and made your way down the hall, on your way to the jet. Your next mission was to find and take down Brock Rumlow, or Crossbones as he was calling himself, in Lagos, Nigeria.  


“Alright come on everybody, we’re gonna be late.” Your dad called from the living room. You joined him there.  


“Quick and easy, right?”  


“You betcha.” He replied. You gave him a quick two finger salute and teleported to the helipad.  


As you made your way to the jet landing promptly, you thought about your past a little. You couldn’t help it, considering Peter asked you about your origins only a few seconds prior. You were born with your powers, he knew that, but that wasn’t the only reason you were an avenger. Being Iron Man’s daughter, and having the powers you possess, you were made an easy target by your fathers rivals, which also aided in making your past the way it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well next chapter is gonna be more about the readers past, and then 5 I'm gonna start adhering to the civil war plot. Bye, please PLEASE read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Ah-hi-de-hi-de-hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : ANGST AND DOMESTIC ABUSE, DO NOT READ IF THESE ARE TRIGGERS  
> This chapter is about the reader daydreaming about their past on the way to the lagos mission in civil war {lets just pretend peter was a part of the team unofficialy at this point} im actually really proud of this chapter, i've never written anything like it before. Read and review, your feedback means so much to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually really proud of this chapter, i've never written anything like it before. Read and review, your feedback means so much to me!

CHAPTER 4  
The apartment was on Beach 112th, somewhere in the middle of the Bronx. It was a run-down studio with one couch, a bathroom, and a kitchenette. The black and white T.V. sat atop a cardboard box littered with holes and covered with glass. The couch was the most putrid shade of green, varnished by years of wear and tear. One of the three cushions had a hole the size of a crater on its southwest side, releasing breaths of cotton steam from its polyester geyser. The carpet was a pinkish hue, with a massive stain, to which none of its tenants could identify. It was spangled with cigarette butts and shards of broken beer bottles. The kitchenette sat in the back corner of the apartment, it’s only sense of ventilation was a window with a half-broken pane. It had a toaster, an incredibly small oven, and small white refrigerator, usually filled with only sriracha and alcohol. The bathroom was the only other room, with its dingy toilet and broken clay pipes. The sink smelt like rat feces and had a giant crack down the middle of it. The walls were enveloped in a 1960’s pink tile, most spots covered either in mold or grout. The apartment was an embarrassment to the people who lived there, but they were usually out gambling or wasting child support some other way. Y/N was miserable there. It wasn’t exactly the best place for a child to grow and thrive. The way her mother treated her growing fetus during pregnancy was almost undoubtedly the reason she had the abilities she did. Tony paid child support every month, sometimes paying too much, but there was an incident, an incident too painful for her to recall on purpose. She was taken from her mother and step-fathers custody almost immediately, being placed in the gentle and cultivating arms of Tony Stark, for he had much work to do. He would give her a life she would be able to be proud of, he would feed her, he would educate her, and most of all, he would support and care for her. She was his saving grace. He had so much appreciation for this six-year-old girl, he didn’t understand why. Every time he saw her, he beamed with pride and happiness, but for whatever the reason, he was in love.  


Her stepfather was named Steve. He was disgusting, he was abusive, and he reeked of alcohol, no matter how recently he had been drinking. All she wanted for him was a life away from her mother, for her own good. She thought about her mother occasionally. She had no intention of learning of her whereabouts, but she hoped that her mother was somewhere in Aruba, she always talked about it when she was growing up, and that she was completely clean, and on the path to a brighter future, she hoped that she was a fashion designer, that was doing well in rehab, that she was happy, but she didn’t let the thoughts cross her mind often, for they were emotional for her.  


“Hey,” She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder as she sat in the helicopter, “You alright?” Steve queried therapeutically. She nodded softly, smiling. She turned her head back to the window as the radio played “Minnie the Moocher” , one of your favorites. She allowed herself to relish in the memories of her past.

**“Well here is a story ‘bout a Minnie the Moocher,”**

Y/N loved to watch the oldies play it out on television, the old school music channel was the only one they had access to. She sat in front of the T.V., legs crossed, head on her hands, in a trance. Some of her favorites included Cab Calloway, Frank Sinatra, and Dean Martin.  


**“She was a red hot hoochie-coocher”**  


The door closed softly behind her as she stumbled drunkenly into the apartment. She dropped her bottle to the ground and sighed heavily as puff of cigarette smoke emerged from her smeared red lips, injecting its undesirable odor into the atmosphere. Mom.  


**“She was the roughest, toughest frail,”**  


Y/N turned her head around, regretting it almost immediately. Her mother was covered in bruises and scrapes, almost definitely from her step-father, and was holding her pair of red high heels in her hand. Her dress was short and blue, her hair in massive knots. She was clearly frazzled.  


“Mom?” She asked timidly. She was only six, but she wasn't an idiot. Her mother was a prostitute {She didn’t know that, but she knew she was never home and she always came back shuffled up and reeking of lust.} “Are you alright?”  


“Im fine baby, I'm just peachy.” She threw her heels to the ground and slammed the bathroom door, sending the vibrations from the doorframe to the carpet straight into the little girls spine, like lightning. She was definitely not fine. Her stepfather bounded in, slamming the door behind him. “I’m not done with you, whore!” He shouted into the bathroom, throwing the door open and shoving her out. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground.  


“Mom!” She got up and tried to go for her, but her stepfather kept her away.  


“You stay back, you hear me?” She put her hands up and nodded frantically, the tears falling from her face. She didn’t understand what was going on, but it was evident whatever it was, she had to stay away from it. Her stepfather took his belt off and began to beat her mother with it. She screamed and cried and begged him to stop, and Y/N knew that she had to do something. She reached across the couch and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing 911. The phone rang only twice, and as soon as they picked up, she screamed into the phone, asking for assistance. She told them what was going on as she hid behind the couch. Y/N told them about the situation, where she was in the apartment, and the address. The lady on the other end assured her that someone was on their way and tried to calm her down. She told her to take deep breaths and to try to compose herself. Once she could breath again, she hung up the phone, just to her luck. Her mother and stepfather had also stopped being loud, and she thought everything was ok.  


Wrong.  


He bounded toward her safe place and bombarded it promptly. “I told you to stay back.” He screamed at her through gritted teeth, raising his arm, belt in hand. The crack of the whip besieged the once calm and peaceful sanctuary of her home, striking her fleetly. She screeched and cried as loud as possible, praying that the police were on their way.  


“HEY!”  


**“But Minnie had a heart as big as a whale.”**  


Her mother gripped his shoulder as tightly as she could and jerked backward, throwing him off her. She wasn’t a good mother, but she wasn't a monster. Y/N was her baby, and she loved her. He began to beat her again, relentlessly, mercilessly, as if there were no tomorrow, but this time, she didn’t scream. She didn’t scream, or screech, or protest. She simply wept, knowing that she invited herself to get beat. At least she was protecting you.  


“A-hi-de-hi-de-hi-de-hi!”  


As if on cue, the police bust through the door, sending a wave of relief and relative safety into your body as they screamed at your stepfather to relent and put his hands up. When he refused, two officers pursued him, while the other officer, a female, came toward you. She pushed the couch further away and told you to follow her. You ran into her arms, desperate for comfort, considering you were still a child, and you didn’t understand what was happening all too well. She picked you up and carried you into the hallway, setting you down onto the ground and kneeling, trying to get you to calm down, examining your injuries, and-  


“Y/N!” You were snapped back into the real world as your father called to you. You were so caught up in dreaming that you didn’t notice that you had arrived, or that your face was covered in tears. He placed a suited hand onto your knee, eyes peering into your sadness, as Peter watched fearfully from afar. “Alright, Steve, Wanda, Sam, and Nat, take this one. I got this.” Your head was reeling, and you were still crying, trying to compose yourself. “Y/N, I need you to tell my what is going on.” He placed his arms on either side of your shoulders as you told him what happened. You started with you watching T.V. As the story progressed, the dam overflowed, and everything came out, revealing horrible truths to a traumatic past. You felt good, being able to tell him what happened, but you felt bad considering your recollections made both him and Peter tear up as well. Peter caressed your hand as he listened and gave you a sense of peace. Your father allowed the two of you to stay in the helicopter for the mission, and he took off. The two of you just talked, and Peter only made you talk about what you were comfortable with. After about two hours, everyone crowded back into the vehicle, frazzled.  


“Hey, what happened?” You said, trying to comfort a tearful Wanda.  


“I…I killed them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF that was kinda long. Also, if guys think I should add more notes, just let me know :)


	5. Chapter 5: You would never break the chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil war plot comes into play yaaay. ALSO I noticed that a lot of the characters in my story weren't really there during the canon MCU way of what happened {t'challa, peter, bucky} but its whatever. ALSO BLACK PANTHER WAS ON AT HEB TODAY AND I WAS HAVING A HEART ATTACK. Also also, my father refuses to take me to see Infinity War so I'll just quake. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5  
“Hey Mambo! Mambo Italiano!” The vocals of Dean Martin faded in and out of earshot as you trained. Jumping from obstacle to obstacle, working up a sweat, you needed something to keep your mind off of the current events of your life. As Mambo Italiano faded into “The Chain” by Fleetwood Mac, you began her cool down, singing along, you did a light jog around the gym and got water.  


“Hey!” You jumped at the voice from the doorway. You whipped your neck around in surprise and found, who would’ve guessed, Peter.  


“Hey.” You put her hands on your hips, panting.  


“W-what are you doing?” He raised his hand to the back of his neck, a nervous habit.  


You tilted your head to the side. “Baking a cake. What do you want Peter?” Ouch.  


“Nothing. Jus- nothing.” He starts to walk away defeated.  


You heave a sigh. “Wait, Peter.” He turns back around, clearly aggravated. “I-I’m sorry. I just-” You put your palm on her forehead, trying to breath and find a way to speak to him. “I-I don’t know Peter. I’m just…not me right now.” He frowned and walked toward you, arms out. Holding him, you took a deep breath in, absorbing his kindness and his scent.  


“Is this about Lagos?”  


“I think so.”  


“…Do you wanna talk about it?”  


“Not really.” You chuckled, trying to lighten the air. “I think I just wanna keep training.” You let him go and return to the pull up bar as “Big Spender” began. Peter just crossed his arms as she continued.  


“So, you’re just gonna pretend it didn’t happen?”  


You shook the sweat from your forehead and continued to beat the punching bag. “That’s the plan.”  


‘Y/N…”  


“What? Is there something wrong with my coping mechanism?” She asked, not actually looking for an answer.  


“Yes. Yes, there is. You can’t just swallow down all your feelings and pretend they’re not there.”  


You abandoned the punching bag and came toward him. “I don’t swallow down all my feelings!” You kissed him quickly, leaving. “See, those were feelings right there!”  


He rolls his eyes and follows behind you. “You know what I’m talking about.” Walking back to the elevator, the two of you argue about absolutely nothing.  


You shrug, the strap of your yellow muscle shirt falling slightly. “I have no idea what you mean!” Entering the elevator, he pulls you closer to him, snaking his arm around your waist.  


“Y/N…”  


“Yes?” You rest your hand on his wrist that's is cupping your left cheek.  


“If there’s something wrong, you need to let me know. I swore to protect and take care of you, and I’m not letting you go until you tell me what’s wrong. That’s why I’m here.”  


“I know…” You avert his gaze feeling slightly guilty, considering the way he explained it made it seem like you were  


“So...?” He uses his chin to make you look at him.  


“I am fine. Seriously.” Ding  


“Jesus,” Bucky walks toward the two of you as you exit, pointing to Peter. “If I see you two sucking face one more time I swear to god I’m gonna-.”  


“Gonna what?” You interrupt. You knew he was an assassin, but he wouldn’t lay a finger on anyone unless you said so. “Call your boyfriend on us?” You wrapped Peter’s arm over your shoulders.  


“Hey!” He pointed to you instead, lowering his voice. “We don’t talk about that.”  


You laugh at him and punch him playfully on his arm {the non-metal one}. “Hey FRIDAY?"  


“Yes Madam?”  


“Where’s my Dad at?”  


“Wow.” Bucky pretends to be surprised. “Daughter of a genius, and these are your grammar skills?” You punch him again, for real this time.  


“Master Stark is in the laboratory with Mister Rogers.”  


“Ha,” you lead Peter to the lab, never leaving his touch. “Mister Rogers.” Peter shook his head.  


You planned on walking into the lab with a smile on your face and a snarky comment in tow. You planned on reading your fathers response and replying with an even better comeback. However, you had not planned on waltzing into the middle of your father and Steve screaming at each other.  


“HEY!” You shouted, intercepting the argument. “What’s going on?!”  


Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled. “Y/N, I would love to have a little chat with you about this over tea later, but right now the grown-ups are talking.”  


You ducked under Peter’s arm and crossed your arms over your chest, stepping closer, scoffing. “Yeah, that sounds great, let me just pay the meter for my TRICYCLE first. Dad what is going on?”  


He sighed deeply and replied. “Peter, may I have a moment alone with my daughter?” He nodded and started to leave, but you grabbed his wrist and stopped him.  


“No. Anything you have to say, you can say to the both of us.”  


“Fine, fine alright. When Wanda threw that guy into the building in Lagos-”  
“It was an accident.” Steve intercepted.  


“…on accident, she killed a bunch on innocent bystanders. The United Nations saw this and thought, ‘Hey, maybe we should help them out a little, regulate what they’re doing so they don’t kill everyone.’”  


“Help us out?” Steve was fuming, you were frightened. You had never seen him this angry. “Help us out?! Tony, do you think Ultron happened because of government regulation? Do you honestly believe they’re trying to help? Because whatever the hell they’ve got planned isn’t gonna help us, it’s gonna hurt us. Tony, it’s not a helping hand, it’s micromanagement.”  


Tony laughed sarcastically and shot back “Yeah, well maybe that’s what this team needs.”  


“You're not thinking about the well-being of all of us!”  


“Since when was this about me?!”  


“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought everything was.” Steve threw down the book in his hand and stormed toward the door. You put your hand on his bicep, stopping him, trying to calm him down. As your Y/E/C eyes locked with his deep blue ones, tarnished from years and years of experience and heartbreak. He gave you a look, one that read “I know this is bad but I need to leave before I do something I regret” You sighed and moved out of the way, planting yourself on a barstool.  


“Ok…” You asked your dad to continue.  


“So, we’re trying to get Steve to sign the Accords,” he reached around you and grabbed the book off the table behind you and flipped through it briefly before stopping and handing it to you. “which say that the Avengers will go where we’re needed according to what they say, in order to prevent any further mis-happenings.”  


You read through it briskly and stopped at one page. “Wait, that sounds kind of like…fascism?”  


“What?” Tony replied surprised.  


**And if you don’t love me now,**  


“Well, cause like we’re only doing what they want us to do when and where they want us to do it. It does seem kind of, control. Like, there must be some compromise.”  


He threw his hands up in the air. “I can’t believe this.” 

**You will never love me again.**  


“Believe what?”  


“That my own damn daughter is betraying me.”  


****I can still hear you saying,**  
**

“I’m not betraying yo-”  


“No. You know what, you’re old enough to make your own decisions. If you wanna run away with Uncle Stevie and join his band of criminals, then,” He threw his arms up again and smirked, mockingly. “be my guest.” He turned back to his work table and began fiddling with something.  


You repeated his movement of defeat and scoffed. “So that’s it? No ‘I love you no matter what?’ No, ‘If that’s what you think, then that’s fine?’” He refused to reply. “Nothing?” You rolled your eyes and walked out of the lab muttering. “Unbelievable.” Peter ducked into the doorway to avoided colliding with you. After a moment of sickening silence, he decided to have a seat.  


“M-Mr. Stark, If it’s worth anything, I’m on your side. I think that our job is to protect people, and that’s what the government is supposed to do anyway so…” he trailed off.  


Tony sighed. “Thanks kid, that’s means a lot.”  


** >< **

“WAIT!” You called out to Steve and Bucky, about to board one of the jets. You were in your suit already. “I’ m coming with you.” Steve hesitated, then nodded.  


“Come on. We have work to do.”  


****You would never break the chain**  
**

“Dear Dad and Peter,” the note read “I left with Steve and Bucky. All of this is too much, and I’m not necessarily siding with him, but there has to be some other way. I love you both. I’m sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that took a lot of work. please leave comments guys, I literally have nothing else to do
> 
> Thx for reading broskiis {winkw onk}


	6. Chapter 6: "Go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst fighting from the CW airport scene {sorry scott lang, you don't exist} Again, set to the Chain by Fleetwood Mac. Please send song requests, I'm super into song fics for whatever reason idk?

**Listen to the wind blow, watch the sunrise**  
You stood atop the roof of the airport, waiting for the boys to come along. They said they would drive you, but you insisted on teleporting. Already dressed, you could hear them come along. Heavy footsteps and the sound of jets filled your mind.  
**Running in the shadow, damn your love**  
You turned around and found your father, standing smugly next to Natasha, her expression regretful. “This will all be over soon.”  
**Damn your lie**  
Turning back around, you awaited the rest of your team. Sam and Bucky had already come, but Steve was slow to his entrance. Wanda and Clint came up slowly. “Well, we’re incredibly understaffed.” Nat muttered. As the rest of your father’s team showed up, you contemplated the events that were about to take place. You couldn’t see the future, but you could say without hesitation that it wouldn’t end well. All lined up, it was Steve against Tony, Bucky against Nat, Clint against T’challa, Rhodey and Sam, Vision and Wanda, and you and Peter, of course.  


“I love you.” He said, preparing his battle stance. You reciprocated the movement.  


“I know.”  
Tony licked a metal finger, raising it to the sky, then putting on his mask, he uttered the word to start a war.  


“Go.”  
**And if you don’t love me now**  
You went straight for him, diving under his attempt to tackle you, spinning around. You stood for a moment, conjuring and energy ball, and when he attempted to web you, you dodged the attempt and threw it at him. He gasped in pain momentarily and stood up straighter.  


“Alright. Not fair. Hand to hand, how about it?”  
**You will never love me again.**  
You raised your fists and turned you head to the side. “Works for me.” He swung for your head, you ducked and countered into his stomach. When you raised your leg to kick him, he grabbed your foot, twisting you to the ground. Realizing he still had your foot in his grasp, you jerked backward, throwing him to the ground, allowing you to pin him with your foot on his wrist and your thigh on his chest.  


“We didn’t cover this is training.” He voiced, mockingly.  


“Yeah, well criminals break rules.” He raised his head in attempt to get up but failed. You shoved his head back down with your palm, releasing a protestant groan from him.  
**I can still hear you saying**  


“Done already?” You mocked him right back.  


“Sweetheart this isn’t even half done.” He grunted out, your heart couldn’t help but flutter at him calling you sweetheart. You got up, allowing him free reign of his next moves. He stood and swung for your stomach, you swung for his abdomen, his blocked and swung for your chest, you blocked. You reached for his neck, he blocked and reached for your windpipe, you blocked and manage to land a quick blow to his forehead.  


“Ha.” You would never break the chain  
You continued to fight, when you finally wrapped your legs around his neck, the classic move Nat had taught you. You were so caught up in being proud of yourself you had even noticed the hands holding your thighs. He gripped you tightly and ran forward, throwing you to the pavement. You hissed in pain, it hurt more than you thought, considering it was completely unexpected. He picked you up again and spun around in a circle. What the hell?! You screamed in protest, but you received no response.  


“PETER, NO!” Your father was too late.  


“I’m SO SORRYYY!!!” He screamed at you as you flew through the air, hurdling quickly toward the airports glass roof. You instinctively covered your face.  


“SAM! FALLING FAST AND HARD! COME QUICK!” You called to your teammate through your earpiece. You could hear him fly toward you quickly, but not quite quickly enough.  
**Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night**  
You broke through the glass and tumbled to the ground, your body not allowing you to get up. Sam fell to your side.  


“Y/N! Y/N, KID YOU ALRIGHT?”  
You sat up slowly, trying to ease the pain with your healing powers. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, stop screaming.” Peter swung through the hole you made and fell to your flank as well.  
**Running in the shadows,**  


“Y/N, I am so sorry, I was just trying to-”

“We need a break.” **Damn your love,**  


“W-what?” **Damn your lie**  


“A break.” You sat upright completely. “We need a break. Just until this crap is over. We can’t let the fact that we’re together come in the way of our mission. I love you, you know that by now. But trying to balance these two chuckle heads,” you pointed out the window, toward your father and cap, “and my well-being, and us, it-it’s too much.” You stood up slowly, Sam helping you along the way.  
**And if you don’t love me now,**  


“Y/n wait.” You ignored him and continued to walk away from him, limping slightly.  


“Y/N.”  
**You will never love me again.**  


“Y/N, please.”  
**I can still hear you saying,**  


“Y/N!” He screamed, tears beginning to surface.  
You turned around, feet away from him, meters away, miles away, and stopped, looking at him. He ripped his mask off, his brown curls falling forward slightly, eyes full of hurt and pain.  


“Please.”  


"I'm sorry.” You finally said, fading away slowly, teleporting to god knows where.  
**You would never break the chain.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks darlings! Please read and review, it means the world to me. 
> 
> ~buckyboy


	7. Chapter 7: "Always a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Peter make up after three longs weeks of s a d, {thanks to MJ} next chapter is gonna be super cute and Italian and crap, I might make the reader Italian actually, I just love the idea of a tall dorky white boy and a fiery Italian girl, right? Just me? ok, enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO"S NOT DEAD {on the outside, at least} this is gonna be more of a side project b/c I'm working on an original short story {go me} and I may not post as often as I used to
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys!

CHAPTER 7  
“Ok.” MJ crossed her arms and leaned back. “You’re telling me that he threw you into a building and you’re fine?!” You scoff at your best friend. After the fight you didn’t really talk to Peter, considering he broke your heart, and sprained your left ankle. 

“Yes, MJ, but that’s not the point.” You pulled down the sleeves of your (Peters) sweater and sighed. “My point is my boyfriend and I haven’t spoken in three weeks because my dad can’t let go of his ego for one goddamn second and try to comply!” You threw you arms up in the air, clearly upset, MJ could see this. She let you go on. “I mean, Peter and I have never gone this long without talking, even the time he had strep throat and literally could not talk! I’ve lost the only thing I wake up for because of my stupid egotistic narcissistic stubborn father!” MJ leaned across the table and patted your shoulder as you tried not to cry.

“It’s okay. It’ll work out eventually, even if it’s not with your dad. I know for a fact Peter misses the hell out of you, so I promise, you are not the only one suffering.” You looked up at her and found the genuine sincerity in her eyes. “Here.” She stood up and hopped across the table, fining a seat on the bench next to you. She stroked your shoulder therapeutically. “Why don’t we go try and talk to Peter?” You looked over at her, your Y/H/C hair falling over your eyes.

“No, no MJ, I-” She stood up and gripped you by the shoulders, standing you up as well. She leaned over your shoulder and pointed down the cafeteria, through crowds of noisy kids. 

“See that?” You nodded, she was pointing to Peter’s table where he sat with Ned. He looked horrible. His hair was disheveled and knotted, his face was red and puffy, and he wouldn’t even look up from the slop on his tray to make a note about it. “He feels even worse than you do.”

“Well I would hope so, he threw me through a building.” She laughed at your ability to find light in this situation. You were a Stark after all.  
“So, what’s keeping you over here,” she pointed to the ground at your feet. “Instead of over there?” She pointed to the boys again, earning Ned’s attention. He didn’t say anything to Peter, though, catching on quickly. 

You scoffed and turned your head, looking at her. “You know, you’re pretty good at this sympathy stuff.”

She let go of your shoulders and clapped you hard on your back. “Don’t get use to it. Now go get your man.” You wiped your eyes one last time and took a deep breath nodding. You padded quietly over to the boys table, through a sea of teenagers, and stood behind Peter, he hadn’t noticed you come over. 

“Hey um,” Ned uttered nervously. “P-Peter?” He finally looked up, not saying anything. Ned nodded toward you, and Peter turned his head. His eyes went wide at the sight of you. He was wearing the oversized ACDC tee shirt you had bought him for his birthday. 

“I just don’t get it.” He had said “Why is this band such a big deal?”

You gaped at his comment. “I cannot believe you just said that.” He laughed that adorable laugh that scrunched up his nose and made his entire face light up. He stood up as well, looking you straight in the face, you were struggling greatly to keep the tears at bay. He didn’t say anything, he just looked into your eyes, and tried to apologize wordlessly. He noticed you were crying.

“Shut up.” You threw yourself into him and he burrowed his head into your shoulder, stroking your hair as the emotions blended together. The burden fell away as the space between you closed. Ned and MJ stood next to each other, satisfied with their work. You cried into each other and just took in the feeling of together for the first time in a long time. When you finally caught your breath you sniffled and smiled at him, pressing your foreheads together. 

“So.”

“So.”  
He chuckled and smiled, your breath tangling together at the closeness of your faces. “I missed this.”

“You have no idea man.”

“Hey, do you wanna just-”

“Skip the rest of the day and probably never come back to school? Yeah, sounds great.” He laughed and kissed you gently. It meant a lot to the both of you that it was so easy to make up. “I know a place we could go.” He grabbed your hand and started to lead you out the door, but you stopped him. “Hold on.” You made your way back over to MJ and smiled at her, tackling her in a hug of gratitude. “Thanks.”

She smiled and rubbed your back gingerly with one hand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ok, now get off.” She pushed you off and laughed. You smiled over at Ned and scruffed up his hair, earning a smile from him. 

“I’ll text you.” You said.

“You’d better.” Ned replied. You gave him a small hug and walked back over to Peter. Pulling out our phone, you scrolled through your contact list. 

“So, where are we going?” Peter asked as you left the school building and made your way across the street.

“Hold on.” You pressed the contact you were looking for and smiled as the phone got answered. “Hey, Gino! È passato un po 'di tempo! Come va? {It’s been a while! How are you?} …Great yeah, uh, listen is Joey there? …Good, can you put him on? …Perfetto, grazie. {Perfect, thank you.} … Hey Jo? It’s me. Yes, I am supposed to be at school, what’s your point?… Look, I need you to make the biggest meatiest deepest dish pizza possible, this is a dire situation ok?... I’ll explain later. Grazie bello {thank you lovely} I’ll see you in a bit. …Yeah, whatever. OK…Bye.” You hung up the phone and looked at Peter. “You better be so damn hungry, I just ordered a twenty dollar pizza.” You began walking again.  
“Aren’t you rich?”

“Yes, but I’m also on the lam, so Daddy’s not exactly paying my bills at the moment…”

“Oh my god, I-” You chuckled.

“It’s ok. We still talk and stuff.” He relaxed at your statement. 

“Since when did you know Italian?” You shrugged and smiled.

“I’m always a mystery.”


	8. Chapter 8: Shoot to Thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short. I know. I just wanted to get something out there so I don't keep you guys waiting. I hate doing that. Also, Joey is a new original character and I love him, so, yeah. Just imagine Joey Tribbiani with an apron, seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dolls! So, I just made Smile a series, {Marvel One-Shot songfics} and haven't gotten any requests yet. I've been thinking of endless ideas for stories, but I'm not gonna do anything you don't ask for. If you want to request go to that story {or this one} comment section and ask for a pairing, prompt/imagine/song if you want a songfic.

CHAPTER 8  
The restaurant emanated a glowing vibe of authenticity. Everything about screamed “Hometown: Napoli”, from the red, white, and green jukebox in the corner to the parfums of the bucatini and semifreddo radiating from the kitchen. The bar rested on the left side of the restaurant, with a crevice in the back wall where all the alcohol rested, large enough so you could see the heads of the chefs bob up and down as they worked. The two of you sat at the bar, the drone of Frank Sinatra came from the old speakers hidden in the corners of the ceiling. The faint mumbling of your conversation filling the empty restaurant was interrupted.  
“Hey kid! How’s it going?  
“Joey!” You stood and walked around the bar, where Joey exited the kitchen and greeted you. He wore a plain white tee-shirt and white pants, with a red, white, and green apron. He smelt like marinara sauce in our embrace. When you finally released him, you turned to Peter. “Pete, this is my Uncle Joey.” Joey smiled at Peter warmly. “Joe, this is my boyfriend Peter.” His face fell instantly.  
“I see.” You noticed his harsh tone.

“Oh, come on Joe, lighten up. He treats me like the queen.” You chuckled. He turned to you, questioningly, then back to Peter. Peter nodded rapidly and smiled awkwardly.

“Alright…” Joey uttered. A timer in the back of the kitchen went off. “Oh, that’ll be your pizza. I’ll be right back.” You smiled and walked behind the bar, scanning the options. “No alcohol!” Joey lifted his head and shouted to you, only for you to roll your eyes and snap in fake disappointment. Peter chuckled and asked for a Coke.

You pulled two Coke’s out from under the bar, where the mini-fridge sat. “I didn’t know Mr. Stark had a brother.” Peter said to you, trying to generate conversation, despite his nervousness. 

“He doesn’t,” You replied casually. “Joey is my mom’s brother.” He nodded in response, knowing you didn’t like talking about your mother. You walked back around and sat next to Peter on a barstool. He rubbed circles on your back gently, while you rested your head on his shoulder. 

“Alright, no PDA in my restaurant.” Joey stepped out of the kitchen and slid two massive slices of deep dish pizza in front of you. 

Peter thanked him and dug in immediately. You waited of course, it was hot, and you had to take pictures for Instagram. You took Peter’s hand and held it near your pizza, taking a picture, adding the caption, “Does it get any better?” Digging into the pizza, the faint sound of “Shoot to Thrill” rang from your phone.  
**I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down**

It was your dad.

**So, don’t you fool around**

“Are you gonna get that?” Joey asked you quietly.

**I’m gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger,**

“I don’t know.” You replied.

**Shoot to thrill, play to ki-**

Peter reached toward your phone and hung it up. Joey and you looked at him quizzically, wondering what drove him to do that. 

“If you have to think about it that much, you don’t need to talk to him. At least, not this minute.” You smiled gratefully, and pulled him into a tender hug, giving him a sweet kiss. He smiled broadly, and Joey noticed how he had been so quick to defend you. 

“You know what kid?” He asked Peter. “You’re alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETS GO BABE-YYY!


	9. Chapter 9: "I'm in the refridgerator."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bridge, next chapter will be MEGA ANGST!!
> 
> BE WARNED
> 
> ALSO THERE"S ALMOST A THOUSAND HITS AND IM ECSTATIC
> 
> THANKS GUYS YOU ROCC MY CROCCS OFF

"Boss, you've got a phone call." Friday called.

“Who’s that Fri?” Tony replied.

“Joey.” Tony froze. 

“Accept call.” He answered after hesitating. “Hey Joe.”

“Tony, I don’t wanna put myself in the way of something that’s not my business, but I really think you should try to talk to your kid.” Tony heard a bang through the phone.

“What was that?”

“Uh, oh, nothing. I knocked down a wheel of cheese. I’m in the refrigerator.”

Tony rolled his eyes “Where is she?”

“She’s out front in the diner with Peter, don’t worry they’re fine, but when you called her, and I saw the look in her eyes. Tony, it was the saddest thing I’ve ever seen. I really think you should talk to her.”

Tony sighed exasperated. “Well, what am I supposed to do? She won’t answer any of my calls.”

Joey laughed. “Anthony Edward Stark. Genius Billionaire Playboy Philosopher. You haven’t realized that you can’t just **call**? You haven’t realized that **you’re** kid, with her own unnecessarily strong opinions, isn’t going to talk to you on her own?”

Tony’s expression remained unchanged. “Philanthropist.”

“…What?”

“Philanthropist. You said Philosopher.”

Joey laughed. “You know what I mean, Tony.”

“I do.” 

“So, you know what you gotta do?"

“I do.”


	10. Chapter 10: "I love you, stinker."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize I hadn't posted this lol sry. I really love you guys and I'm sorry I haven't been posting but I've had school and projects and I'm sorry but I'm trying. I also really don't know where I want this story to go, so if you have any ideas, lemme know, because I have no idea.

“Hey May, I’m here, I got your call. Is everything alrigh-” There he was. Sitting on the couch in May’s living room, smiling apprehensively. You sighed, frustrated.

 

“Anthony.”

 

“Y/N, I just wanna talk.”

 

You considered going off, but he hadn’t actually done anything just yet. You decided to give him a second. Glancing at Peter beside you, he shrugged, he hadn’t been in on it. 

 

“I-is that ok Y/N?” May broke the silence.

 

“I guess.” You set your bag down by the door and plop down on the couch opposite Tony, next to May. 

 

“I know what I did was wrong.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Tony ignored your inherited sass. “ANYWAY…I’m sorry. I don’t say that, like, ever, but what I did was totally not cool. I completely invalidated your opinion. You’re my daughter, and I love you.”

 

You avoided his gaze. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m May’s daughter now.” Tony knew you weren’t actually mad, but you had to pull his string a **little**.

 

“Wait,” Peter interjected. “Then that makes you my cousin…”

 

“…Never mind. The point is I’m still upset, but…I accept your apology.” An invisible weight evaporated off Tony’s shoulders. He sighed and smiled.

 

“Thank god.” You chuckled and stood up, apprehensively letting yourself become engulfed in his embrace. “I love you, stinker.”

 

“I love you too, Dad.”


	11. Chapter 11: "Oh my god!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired its like 10 @ night but I ain't even mad

The elevator dinged, the beat of your heart suddenly raising slightly. You were nervous, to say the least. You hadn’t seen your family in, what 3 weeks? What if they didn’t want you anymore? What if they hated you? What if they forgot you?

“Y/N.” Peter’s warm voice called.

“Hmm?”

“You’re gonna be alright.” He slid his hand gently into yours and reassured you. He had a way of doing everything and absolutely nothing at the same time.

“I love you.” He mouthed. God, he was the greatest.

“I love you too.” You mouthed back. 

“Can you too save the lovey-dovey stuff ‘til im not around?” Tony said from behind you two. You giggled and gave Peter a sideways glance, smiling.

The doors opened slowly, and you took a deep breathe, your anxiety was **definitely** getting the best of you. You were actually starting to get excited about coming home. You missed your family and all its antics.

“It’s about time you got home Tony, we’ve got work to do-“  
Natasha looked into the elevator, expecting to see Tony on his own. When she spotted you slowly stepping out of, suddenly realizing that you were starting to cry.

“Oh my god.” She said stopping in her tracks.

“Hi.” You said, starting to cry a little more, your voice cracking. 

“Oh my god!” She said, rushing towards you. The boys stepped out with you as you threw yourself into Nat’s arms. She started to cry a little bit as well, realizing how much she had missed you, slowly stroking your hair, you head gently nuzzled into her bosom.

“I missed you kid.” She said, pulling away. 

“Anthony Edward Stark if you don’t get your man-” Rhodey’s voice stopped suddenly as he spotted you in the foyer. His prosthetics clicked a little bit as he stepped forward.

“Y/N!” He threw his arms open and you jumped into the immediately. He spun you around a little bit. 

“Hey Rhodes!” You were in so much joy to be home. You all sat down on the coach and caught up, you explained how you had been staying with both Joey, and Peter and May {she loved having you over}. It was unfathomable how wholesome it felt to be home again. Sure, you entire family wasn’t home, but it was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS CONCENTRATE MY LUNGS {IM RLY RUNNING OUT OF SYNONYMS FOR AIM}


	12. Chapter 12: "I literally want to burn you alive"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick fluff thing I wrote at like midnight

"What's the capital of Kansas?"

"Topeka." "Who invented the sonogram?" 

"Ian Donald" 

"Define standoff-ish." 

"...Can we break?" 

"Y/N, it's not even hard." Peter was exhausted, and so were you, but he was determined to study until he fell out. Y/N had been pacing just to keep herself awake, as Peter sat on the small bed. 

"Yeah, I realize that, but I don't actually...wanna...do this!" She said sarcastically. "Baby, come on, it's so late! It's SO FAR past my bedtime!" 

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes. "Hm..fine. I suppose we can take a break.But only on one condition." 

"Anything if I can allow myself to forget how to spell the capital of Iceland." 

"R-E-Y-" 

"Ok, ok, I get it. What's the catch, Petey?" 

"You have to play a song for me." Y/N thought for a second, then nodded. 

"Ok." She uttered. Jumping on the bed excitedly, she grabbed her guitar (sorry if you don't play, just easy to work with), of which she took everywhere, and thought for a second. "Oh! I know!" She quickly began to dance her fingers across the fret board and okay out the song. First in french, then English. 

**Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is La Vie en Rose,  
**

Peter sat across the bed from you, eyes flicking back and forth from the instrument to you, mesmerized in every way. As the boy sat, he thought, and realized something. "Wait." 

"What? Is something wrong?" She stopped playing. 

"I-I, I love you." 

Y/N smiled and laughed faintly. "I know." 

"No, no, Y/N, I'm serious. I love you. Like, really love you. Go to the ends of the earth and die and live for you love you. Tear myself apart trying to please you and becoming healthy and happy again because I get to see you smile love you. You're everything to me, and I know that's cheesy as hell, but it's true. I really really love you.....I'm sorry, I just thought-" 

Y/N grabbed Peter by the collar and pulled him to her, gently trapping him in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart, then together again. After a few moments, Y/N rested her head on Peters collar bone. "Not gonna lie," She started. "I might be cried a little bit when you said you loved me." 

Peter laughed and replied, "Aww, baby, I'm sorry I made you cry!" 

"Shut up." 

Peter pulled her head over his shoulder and hugged her tightly. 

"I literally want to burn you alive." 

**"I love you more."**


	13. "You look just like her."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just DID THAT!

   
Winter in New York was always either beautiful, or frozen hell on earth. You absolutely adored the weather at this time of year, but being outside in it, now that was something else. Winter was your favorite season, but the holidays were your favorite time of year. It wasn’t necessarily the receiving that made you happy {but it helped}, it was giving. You and your dad would always give large sums of money to a plethora of charities, but seeing the faces of the people you helped? Priceless. Even the nights where you stayed inside and just watched movies, cuddle up in our blankets and pillows, whether you were with one of your gal-pals and one of the other avengers, it was nearly impossible to hate Winter.

This had been quite a year for you. Becoming an Avenger, falling for the love of your life, and being at odds with your best ally, your father, was all pretty nerve-wracking. But you were strong, and you always had been. 

“Y/N?” Peter called you out of your trance. 

“Mm?” 

“You good?” He asked. You two were hanging out in his bedroom, May got him some dollar tree decorations for his room, so you were decorating. 

“Yeah, I’m good, I was just thinking.” 

He rolled his eyes. “You should stop that.” 

“Stop what, thinking? Peter I can’t just-” 

He rolled his eyes. “See? You have so much to think about, and I understand that, but you need to give yourself a break every now and then.” Just then, Shoot to Thrill began to play from your phone, your dad was calling. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, kid! Bring your wife down here, let’s get the tree decorated!” 

“Uh,” Did he really just say wife? “Ok...how much eggnog have you had?” 

“Uh,” He hiccupped. “A lot, haha!” You could hear Rhodey in the background, shouting “Still going!” 

You laughed both with concern and humor and hung up. “C’mon. My dad is wasted off eggnog and he wants us to decorate the tree with him.” 

“Oh.” Peter replied. 

“Yeah.” 

{{{Time skip brought to you by Noah Schnapp’s dimples <3}}} 

“Wow.” In the center of the living room, stood a large, full, 8 foot, Balsam Hill Christmas tree. Rhodey and Tony had fallen asleep in the guest bedroom while you and Peter admired the tree. You reached out toward one particular ornament, one that had lasted somewhere near 15 years of damage. It was of you and your mother, you couldn’t have been more than a month old, and she smiled down at you like you were a gift from god himself. You felt your eyes begin to water at the sight and longed for her. Sure, she wasn’t the best at her job, sure she was an alcoholic, sure, she wasted her foods stamps on things she didn’t need, but she loved you, more than she loved herself, and having to grow up without a stable maternal figure was a life you didn’t want to have to live. Sure, you had made it 15 years, but it was still hard. Crossing your arms, you sniffled and smiled at the image, thinking about what may have changed if you had been able to live with your mother. You never would’ve become an avenger, or lived with your father, or met- 

Your thoughts were interrupted by toned arms snaking around your waist, pulling close. Your tears subsided a little, you knew Peter hated seeing you cry, so you held it in for him. He rested his chin on your shoulder and looked at the ornament in question. 

“You look just like her.” 

You sniffled and hiccupped a little bit smiling. “Yeah.” 

Peter turned you around and pulled you into a hug. You cried a little bit into his shirt, remembering to keep in a positive state of mind, even if you were hurting. “I just miss her so much, Pete.” 

“I know, I know baby, I know…” He stroked your hair and shushed you. Gently, he walked over to the couch, you under his arm, and gingerly enticed you to the amiable seat on his lap. The two of you laid back and sat there a while in silence, just absorbing the love in the air. 

“I’m gonna be ok,” You stated after what felt like hours of silence. “I just…I just need to remember to remember her, if that makes any sense.” 

“It definitely makes sense.” His voice quivered a bit 

You sat up a bit to look at him. A single tear slid down his warm cheek. 

“Are you ok?” He nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine it’s just…This is May’s first Christmas without Ben.” 

“Oh…Pete…” You wrapped you arms tightly around his torso and kissed his shoulder. You both just lay there, not knowing what to say, or if there was even a need for vocalization. 

Grief. It hides in the shadows and tackles its victims one by one, slowly, or all at once, devouring any trace of happiness or positive energy one may have. Fighting it is like fighting a terminal disease. You have to have hope, at least a little, to see any results. Letting go isn’t always the better route. Now, reader, I will let you in on a little secret. The only indefinite way to defeat this evil force, this malicious villain, grief. Do you want to know what it is? 

Time. Healing. Faith. But most of all… 

**Love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Wow we get it you're talented stop flexing oh my god""- my best friend literally every day
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT{{{{OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR 2K SKSKSKSK}}}}


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick authors note

A/N

I WILL NOT BE POSTING AS OFTEN AS USUAL

 

THERE ARE SOME TECHNICAL ISSUES WITH MY COMPUTER AND I CANT WRITE (well I can but writing on mobile is a pain)

I WILL TRY TO POST AS OFTEN AS USUAL, BUT I CANT MAKE ANY PROMISES

 

Thank you guys, I ly

-buckyboy


	15. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH

I SWEAR TO GOD YALL IF THIS STORY GETS 1000 HITS IM GONNA BEAT MYSELF 

NOT RLY BUT I'LL POST MORE OFTEN I SWEAR I LOVE YALL


	16. Wow its another note

Ok.

School has really got me messed up rn and I miss writing hella. but I have **no** fresh ideas, like ever. Lemme know if yall want me to continue, and ill try, but I might just cancel this series.\

 

:(


	17. I NEED YALL GUYS' HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH

HI THERE FRIENDO

 

OK SO THE ~tea~ is that i'm not that busy tbh, but I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHERE I WANNA GO WITH THIS STORY!!

 

This is were YALL come in!

REQUESTS

SEND THEM

 

IDEAS 

GIMME 

 

-thank u for ur time <3


	18. discontinued {??}

ok ya'll

if you want to keep reading my work, go to my wattpad. I like the format MUCH better its just, in my opinion, better than ao3. 

https://www.wattpad.com/user/Trashketball

ill be writing more frequently there.

also, i really don't know if I wanna go on with this story. I could go into infinity war and TRY to go into endgame, but would yall even want that?

I kinda had an idea to do a Peter x Barton reader series where in infinity war clints family "dies" from the snapture, but you end up surviving bc quantum realm etc. etc. I can make something up idk

I really like the idea of like a teenage assassin and her dad ronin, or something {ronin is clints new "persona"

lemme know

-buckyboy


End file.
